The Deception
by ItrustSeverusSnape
Summary: A new twist to the princes tale. AU - Severus Snape is no ones fool.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Chapter 1. - A Final Act

As he gazed with much effort into the childs eyes, the boy that had brought him to this point, to his death, he could only hope that he was doing the right thing. There was no issue of being concerned about the pain this boy may feel but rather on the singular idea of revenge.

Surprisingly painful the wound in his neck spilled dark blood onto his robes and down onto the dusty wooden floor where it had begun to pool under his long black greasy hair. Instinctively he grabbed at his throat in a feeble attempt to stem the bleeding but plainly this injury would prove to be fatal.

Naginis bite was indeed every bit as poisonous as he had imagined, the potion that had so quickly been swallowed moments before the confrontation was brewed with this particular venom in mind. However as there was both a lack of time for testing and a growing sense of urgency the strength had been adjusted to suit the largest amount of venom Nagini had to offer. He hoped this would be less lethal than the long list of possible toxins he had been forced to add to the mixture.

The pain was something Severus Snape had expected but not attempted to ease. The risk of adding any anesthetic properties to the brew would lessen his natural pain reflex making the performance far from believable. Pain, such a familiar creature – many years have helped harden him to all kinds of unimaginable things and he hoped that in this very human moment he could force himself to keep this act emotionless and not slip into the chaos of facing ones own death.

Snape hoped that Harry Potter, who still stood there silent and shocked watching him die, would take the memories he was producing in fine pearly iridescent strands to Dumbledores pensive right this moment and never look back at this place. For his complex plan to succeed he must be alone.

But knowing Harry as he did, the boys reckless sense of compassion may just overpower the hate he felt for his former professor. Snape decided to forgo his personal feelings for just one last time and made his best effort at speech "Look at me".

Lily's eyes, yes the damned child has her eyes.

As Harry collected Snapes memories, the shock of the situation hit him in waves. Harry was lost for what he should do. Voldemort had left the room but had he gone for good? Deciding that he could obviously be of no use here, Snape was as good as dead. Pushing past the unexpected sorrow he felt for his fallen Professor Harry suddenly knew what he needed to do. He needed to get to Dumbledores office and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

**Chapter 2. – Alone**

At last he could no longer hear Voldemorts insane cackles of delight, nor was there any remaining sign of the students. Snape lay staring at the exact spot Harry's face had been suspended above him only moments before.

Lily's Eyes.

Memories sparked like burning embers so vivid, so enticing that he very nearly let himself succumb to death right there. Lost in the illusion of long buried emotions just slipping away would be so easy.

Death had tempted him many times in what he considered to be a pitiful excuse for an existence. His mother's death had left him a changed man, no longer able to cling to innocence but shifting into a place of hatred. A Death Eater, powerful ruthless and above all discipline. He savored the pain becoming callous and cold.

He had thought himself incapable of any emotion least of all love but yet his feelings for Lily Evans lived. Hidden so deeply within him that not even the Dark Lords torture could have forced him to admit them. Her death left him a shattered man, just a shadow of his former self.

"Enough!" Snape chastised himself for this poorly timed slip into dreaming. His time was wasting. His left hand searched the pocket of his robes, finding the concealed syringe. Anyone who searched him would have come up with nothing, a powerful charm made sure of that.

To the passing witch or wizard he would appear dead. His body was cold to the touch and no trace of breath or pulse could be found. Perhaps only a small handful of wizards would have picked this game. Dumbledore most certainly and possibly that nosy Granger girl but the great wizard was dead and his Order was in no position to interfere with his plans, the girl mercifully had gone with Potter. Too blinded by her emotion to see what is in front of her eyes as usual. Stupid heroic Gryffindor mentality, he sneered.

Pushing the hypodermic needle through the smooth cool cloth of his robes and into his skin he quickly depressed the tiny plunger releasing the second and most important serum into his firm muscle. The effects were almost instant; he felt his face flush and his pulse race. Soon he was able to move himself into a sitting position, leaning heavily against the dry peeling wallpaper.

As he reached inside his jacket pocket he wondered if anyone would come looking for his body. Deciding this was not the time nor the place for such foolish sentimentality he placed his fingers on the object he found was still in his pocket and with that he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Chapter 3. – Spinners End

Arriving with a thump the wizards legs gave way causing him to spill headlong onto the hard floor. Traveling by portkey was extremely unpleasant in his weakened state but his body was still too badly damaged to consider even a short distance by apparition except perhaps as a last resort. Picking himself up slowly and painfully he quickly searched his surroundings to make certain of being alone.

The Fidelius Charm he had placed on the building did a wonderful job of keeping unwanted visitors out. Unfortunately his home at Spinners End was well known to the Death Eaters and even a few members of the Order. A warning alarm was rigged to sound in the event of someone attempting to apparate inside the residence giving him enough time to organize a suitably nasty welcome to intruders. It was a well-known fact among all of Snapes associates that anyone wanting to visit his house at any time was to send a note via owl or other such device else risk being forcibly ejected or worse.

To avoid any potential for disaster the portkey he had used to get here was set to deliver him to the master bedroom, his personal sanctuary heavily warded, impenetrable to all. No one was permitted entry to this room, not under any circumstances so he felt very confident that upon his arrival it would be danger free allowing sufficient time to restore his strength and prepare for the journey ahead.

Everything was as he had left it, simply furnished yet luxurious in its textures and scents. Despite his prolonged absence there was not a spot of dust to be found anywhere. Heavy embroidered curtains, dark wood furniture and the centerpiece of the room, a hand turned wooden bed draped in darkest green with silver accents.

How he longed to just lay and sleep, his exhaustion weighing upon him adding to the constant strain of his injuries. Knowing rest was not possible just yet, he gently opened the tallest cabinet removing the many locks set with non verbal spells. Finding the necessary chest filled with tiny vials and a second smaller silver box he placed the objects on the writing desk near the window.

The most urgent potions were already waiting for him inside the topmost draw of the desk. Everything needed for healing, strengthening and pain relieving. Taking these as quickly as possible Snape sat down and began taking stock of everything he needed to take with him. Once done everything was placed into a trunk along with some clothing and sealed. A second portkey retrieved from within the silver box was to take him to his next destination – Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Chapter 4. – The Headmasters Office

Snape knew it he would have to hurry to make it on time, he had to be there first and he would never get a second chance to do this. Lifting the silver box from his desk he ran his fingers over the ornate embellishments feeling the cool smooth ridges. Hesitating just slightly his voice soft and sorrowful he spoke the password "Lily" Feeling her magical signature within he gently lifted the lid. Inside were many things including letters and photos Lily had given or sent to him during their school years. One corner of the green velvet lined box contained a small silk pouch, removing this and placing it on the desk top Snape closed and sealed his most precious possession. Various protective and anti theft spells made the box and in particular its contents safer than even the deepest vault in Gringotts. Carefully choosing an appropriate shrinking spell he reduced the object to the size of an eye glasses case and slipped it inside his top pocket. Opening the small pouch and emptying its glowing contents onto his left palm Snape took a deep breath and braced himself for the journey.

His landing was much easier this time around and he stepped softly onto the stone floor. The single use portkey in his palm was no longer glowing as it had been leaving Snape feeling curiously sad. By using this final act of Lily's magic very little of her physical presence was left in his world but he really had been left with no choice. Taking a final look at the small object he turned it over to read the words he knew he would find there - L. Evans, Head Girl.

The badge had come to him shortly after Lilys death along with a long hand written letter. He had seriously considered not reading the parchment containing her last words to him, he had rather thought he deserved to remember the hateful way their relationship had ended at Hogwarts. "I..it was all my fault, all of it. You died because of my cowardice, I deserve nothing" he said softly barely containing the grief that washed over him again as it had every day since her death.

Quickly regretting opening this emotional wound he shrank & vanished the badge back into the box in his pocket and cast an invisibility spell over himself. He knew he would have to stand still for quite some time before he made his move, if indeed he could do what he had come here to do at all. "He has to know" Snape thought getting progressively more anxious about how the boy might react, after all he had spent the last six years abusing Harry for sins that truthfully belonged to James Potter. Snape wondered how he would ever make the boy see the truth. "If he doesn't try to hex me into oblivion first" he thought shifting his weight from side to side, trying desperately to stay calm.

Waiting there in the empty office was not helping Snape stay collected at all and he began to pace back and forward. He decided to busy himself searching the room for any signs of magical surveillance. He knew this was futile as Dumbledore had made certain that such devices would not function within these walls but it did give him an excuse to snoop around for awhile. He had had very little chance to do so when he sat at this desk as Headmaster, there had been a never ending flow of Professors students and portraits all waiting to speak to him about pressing matters they all assumed to be most important.

Just as he had almost finished scanning each surface his eye fell upon a small crack in the stone floor just under the staircase. The crack seemed anything but random and Snape searched his mind trying to recall seeing this symbol elsewhere. He was quite sure the cracked stone had not been there in his previous sweep of the room and began to wonder what trickery the old man had come up with this time.

Ordinarily Snape would have been most suspicious of something concealed even something in the Headmasters office. Snape had lectured his students hundreds of times about remaining alert to unseen dangers but these were not ordinary times and after the events of the previous days even he could not deny himself such curiosity.

Crouching down to get a better look he lightly traced the line of the crack thinking that perhaps it would help him recall the nature of this symbol. As his finger reached the bottom of the smooth stone he was surprised to find a small hole perfectly round and just big enough to push a finger tip into, before he could even begin to think twice about the danger of putting any part of his person into this hole he felt something extremely sharp touch the very tip so lightly most people would have failed to notice it at all. Realizing that the spell holding the stone required blood to work he did not remove his hand instead placing his whole palm upon the stone. "Not one hole but many" he said kneeling into a more comfortable position. He felt a number of small points of sharp pressure around his hand piercing his skin just enough to draw a tiny amount of blood to coat the surface under his palm. Instantly his hand vanished right through what appeared to be a very solid stone floor. Breathing out sharply as he discovered he had not been hurt in any way other than the tiny pin pricks, he reached into the space a little further suddenly feeling a cold metal object he correctly assumed to be a brass handle.

It felt very much like a muggle door handle and though he could not see it he knew that it could be nothing else. Having known Dumbledore for many years it was no surprise to find a non magical object here "Always the weak spot for muggles Albus" he murmered making the corners of his lips twist into a tiny smirk. Luckily Snape had also been inside a number of muggle buildings and knew what to do; he slowly turned the round knob clockwise and hoped that his trust in the old man had not been for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Chapter 5. – Secrets Revealed

Twisting the knob took barely a second but to Snape if felt like forever. He had no idea what would happen but something told him to carry on anyway. A small panel opened in the floor next to him and a wooden cabinet rose up to meet his astonished eyes. 'Always the dramatic entrance Albus' a twinge of emotion getting the better of him.

It was a very beautiful piece of furniture, dark hand carved wood probably hundreds of years old. On the doors were the symbols of each of the four houses – Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin each in brilliant color and set with what appeared to be real gemstones. Running his palm over the smooth panels he was surprised when the door popped open seemingly activated by his touch. Opening the door all the way he looked inside, what he saw made his jaw drop.

Rows and rows of glass vials, each one carefully labeled in the headmasters fine script. Memories, hundreds of them all safely kept here for the old mans personal recollection. Scanning the titles closest to his he saw many memories involving Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort and even a few with his name on them. Closing his mouth he noticed an envelope standing between two vials marked _Evans, Lily re: unborn child_ and _Evans, Lily re: Harry Potter_. The dates listed were before the first fall of the Dark Lord, before Lily's death. Snapes stomach dropped, he did not enjoy surprises and this felt like it could be something truly unpleasant.

The envelope was addressed simply:

_Severus Snape_

The handwriting was obviously that of Albus Dumbledore, if the letters location hadn't been enough proof of its origin the fine script he knew to be the old mans was plenty. Tearing the envelope open and unfolding the parchment within Snape sat down on the floor. This was just too much for one day, he was still tired and carrying a number of injuries. His emotions were far too close to the surface for his liking. Reading the letter through twice only then did he understand. The old coot had been interfering with his life again, even from the grave the man made him furious. Taking a deep breath he read each word one final time looking for some other meaning and not wanting to accept the words printed on the page:-

_My dear Severus,_

_Things being what they are, these may well be my last words to you. _

_Inside this cabinet is every memory I could collect from my mind before the curse running through my body made it impossible. It will only open for you and its contents will be invisible to everyone else. There is also a small collection of memories from others in relation to Tom Riddle which I have shown to Harry Potter in the hope he can fulfill his role in the prophesy. The two vials this letter was placed between contain information I wish I could have given you earlier and most certainly while I still lived. I will make no secret of the fact that I am glad not to have to suffer your anger once you have viewed these memories but please remember that I did what I had to do to protect you and Lily._

_My memories are now yours to use as you see fit, I trust you will do your best to help and protect Harry. Please don't let your previous grievances stand in the way of getting to know him Severus; you could both learn so much from each other. Blood is after all thicker than water as you well know._

_I pray this letter finds you in good health, Fawkes was only too happy to give you the supply of tears for your potion. Let's hope you do not need to use it._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'He left this here for me to find but didn't even hint at its existence, Albus what have you done?' Knowing he only had a few more moments to spare he stood up reaching into the cabinet and taking the two selected memory vials he then headed straight for the large pensive concealed on the far wall. Nervous tension screaming through every muscle in his body, he opened the panel revealing the old stone bowl. He didn't have time to wait between viewing each one so he emptied both in together creating swirls of iridescent blue and white. Taking a deep breath Snape leaned in and touched the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Chapter 6 – Tough Decisions

The whole world had ceased to turn for Severus Snape, stepping back into the present moment he suddenly felt like throwing himself from the highest tower. He couldn't breathe yet he wanted to scream. He started to pace the room aggressively while tears flowed hot and unwelcome from his dark eyes creating shiny rivulets on his pale skin.

Seeing her again was torture, feeling so close yet unable to even talk to her. He had thought that time had given him stronger resolve and distance from his pain but in a few short echos of the past he found that his anguish still remained. The secrets that had been hidden from him, he simply could not digest the information. So many things finally made sense yet he wished he could just make it all go away; that someone would tell him it wasn't so.

Taking a calming potion from one of his many pockets and enlarging it back to its proper size he yanked the stopper and drank angrily from its contents. Instant relief fell upon him and he wiped his eyes surprised that he still had tears left to shed, that his hard heart would allow such a thing.

Time was short now and collecting himself while fixing a cold hard glare on his face left him feeling slightly more in control of his emotions. It would do no good to give in to his weak side now, there remains much to be done and a firm hand is required to accomplish it. Replacing the memories into the vials was quick and easy, forgetting the words contained within them was much harder. Putting everything back in place inside the cabinet he closed the door regretting only that he did not have as much time as he needed to view a few more memories before he spoke to Potter. With a complicated swish of his wand the cabinet glowed for a few seconds then vanished. Knowing the valuable piece of furniture was now sitting safely somewhere no living person had any knowledge of or access to left him free to concentrate on the job at hand.

Everything was set, Snape left the doors to the pensive open knowing Harry would not know how to open the locks nor would it even occur to him that they should be closed in the first place. In typical heroic Griffindor fashion the bigger picture occluded all the smaller details, it was this flaw that Snape hoped to try and correct by helping the boy. 'Assuming of course I can get him to listen, if he doesn't try and murder me first' he found the thought quite amusing, he knew Harry Potter was no match for him and on any normal day he would dearly love to have the idiot child give him reason to retaliate but things today were not normal, not in the slightest.

Moving quickly he cast an invisibility spell on himself then leaning back against the bookshelves figuring if he had to wait here for awhile he may as well be comfortable. As a final precaution Snape added a silencing spell to cover the headmasters desk and the general area behind, this included the bookcases he was standing against, to avoid any disasters like a stray sneeze or snicker and giving him away.

Time seemed to stretch out forever and just as his patience was wearing dangerously thin he heard footsteps.

Harry Potter had just stepped into the Headmasters office, stopping to glance quickly around the room Harry discovered he felt rather uncomfortable about being here now that the old man was dead. Everything was as he remembered it, he was almost convinced that Dumbledore himself would appear any moment cheerful with a twinkle in his eye and offer him a muggle sweet. There are many strange objects in the Headmasters collection, Harry remembered seeing them on his last visit, these remained unchanged continuing to spin and smoke. The sorting hat was quietly singing to itself, even Fawkes perch was there as always. He did not however notice that another person was present.

Snape too felt the dead mans presence in this place, his hauntingly empty portrait not far from where he was standing. All the portraits were empty right now, their occupants away on urgent business – they too have their part to play in this war. He probed the boys mind gently not wanting Harry to know he was there standing almost beside him watching him as he approached the pensive. It was a risk but he hoped that the shock the boy felt at watching his professor die right in front of him would mask the feeling of his mind being touched by another. Snape was most surprised to find not just fear within the boy but anger. Harry pulled to glass container from his pocket and emptied the swirling contents into the stone bowl.

Taking a deep breath he plunged his face into the memories. Keeping mind contact with him, Snape watched his memories unfold telling Harry all the things he had kept so close to his heart. He wondered if the boy could sense his presence so near to him, close enough to reach out and slap him. Before Snape had an opportunity to make a decision he would really regret Harry had returned from the memories, weeping heavily but with a determination to do what he was born to do and fulfill the prophesy. He was to be a sacrificial lamb. Sweeping quickly past the portraits the boy practically ran towards his imminent demise.

Despite all the hateful feelings Snape had ever had for Harry he could not help feeling sorry for him. Knowing that risking his life after everything he had done to save it was madness "I must be losing my mind" Snape whispered to himself.

A spell hit Harry from behind and he collapsed onto the heavy rug, his right arm still reaching for the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Chapter 7 – Finding the Truth

Bringing Harry Potter along to his safe house rather than just speaking to the boy in the headmasters office had been a last minute decision, one he felt sure he would be very sorry for making. Getting through to Harry may be difficult but he hoped that he might have a least a few moments to try and explain everything.

His deepest desire at this moment was to just go far away and hide, hide so well that he may never be found again but instead he was stuck here with a student who hates him, a war raging around them and a pounding headache. Sighing deeply he began to plan what he would tell Harry, though for the life of him he had no idea what he was supposed to say. Perhaps hearing the story outside of his own head might force it into making more sense to him as well.

Readying himself for the inevitable onslaught Snape enervated the boy and took a few steps backward from his bed. Harry's eyes snapped open looking around the room quickly 'Do not be alarmed Mr Potter, your glasses are just to your right on the bedside table' the boy turned and snatched the glasses up jamming them on his face so hard Snape was surprised to see they weren't broken. 'How... but you're… I saw….' Harry rambled on not sure if what he was seeing was real 'Come now Potter, surely you can construct a whole sentence if the mood takes you' he sneered noticing how easily he fell back into the role of Professor 'Um I mean... Sir... I saw you die right in front of me… didn't I?'

'Things are not always what they seem Potter, surely you of all people should realize that by now' Snape watched the boy blink a few times and pinch his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming, hiding a small smile he sat down in a chair beside the bed he had used earlier to rest on while checking Harry's health was up to scratch. He had found nothing essentially wrong with him, a little underweight perhaps and bearing far too many scars and re-healed bones for a boy his age but knowing the-boy-who-lived this was all very normal for him. Not waiting for the older man to speak Harry jumped in 'Thank you Sir'

Snapes breath caught, he was sure he was hearing things; did Harry Potter just thank him? 'Whatever for boy' he snapped unsure what to make of him 'those memories… of my mum and …you, you really loved her didn't you' Snape could only nod; too stunned to move or trust himself to speak he let Harry continue. 'I really need to get back to the castle, my friends will be waiting for me' he lied quite convincingly Snape noted but obviously wasn't fooled 'Yes, we will be going in a few moments but for now we are safe here and I think we both need a short reprieve from todays events' Harry agreed, wanting to just sleep and forget everything he had seen but knowing that there would never be and end to Voldemort if he didn't go back and die.

Harry heard Snape take a deep breath and watched as the hard mask the man normally wore was replaced with what he could almost say was something friendly. He must have taken a hard knock to the head, the boy reasoned; no way would his snarky professor ever be remotely kind towards him.

Watching Harry was like reading an open book; his thoughts were just sitting there for all to see. Amusing though it was to see the boy so confused about his sudden change of appearance he was rapidly losing his resolve and needed to say his piece now or he may never have the courage again.

'Harry, there are many things I need to speak with you about, important things but I need to know if you want to hear them, if you don't think you can deal with the shock right now then I will leave it for the time being, though I must stress that this war is far from over and no on can be sure just how things will be in the end' Meeting his gaze Harry thought it over for a few moments, and decided that whatever was important enough for Snape to take down his defenses for him in this manner must really be worth hearing.

'If you are willing to tell me Professor, then I am more than willing to listen'

Snape looked him over looking for signs the boy was just acting brave but found only a calm curiosity he had never experienced from James Potters son.

'Very well, firstly we are on a very slim time limit, while you were unconscious the Dark Lord gave the school a one hour truce to bring in their dead on the condition that they hand you over to him. If you are not brought to him without a fight he will go into battle himself and storm the castle. It has been about ten minutes since the announcement; I used a port key to bring you here so we can speak with no interruptions. Is that clear so far Harry?'

Hearing Snape use his name like this was extremely new to him but not as uncomfortable as he had expected it to be, it was almost like talking to Sirius or Lupin. Telling the older man that he understood Snape continued. 'In all the years you were my student, I am ashamed to admit that I never once gave you a chance to just be who you are. I just couldn't do it, I just couldn't see _you_ all I could see was James Potter come to make my life hell all over again.' Leaning forward, clasping his long fingers together he felt his voice starting to waver 'By now you already know we hated each other' Harry nodded and blushed remembering their Occlumency lessons and Snapes stolen memories 'we somehow made it to our OWL's, James and I had hexed, cursed and almost killed each other more times than I can possibly remember. However what you do not know is that I had more than one overpowering reason to despise him' assuming he meant the love of his mother Harry remained silent.

'Harry your father's name at birth was given as - James Tobias Snape'

Harrys eyes grew terribly wide 'Snape? So he was your…' his mouth dropped open.

'Yes, my brother, my fathers dirty little secret' he said not wanting to look at Harry, he didn't want to see the look of betrayal in his eyes or hear the hurtful words he knew he deserved.

'So you're my … uncle?' he said desperately 'No it can't be true, why didn't anyone tell me' but before Snape could explain further the boys eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Chapter 8 – Death to the Dark Lord

Waking Harry a second time he sat back and waited for the boy to collect himself. Being told you are related to someone you have spent over six years hating is a very difficult time, Snape was still unsure how he felt about being family to the boy-who-lived but now that he knew the truth he found it wasn't as unbearable as he had expected. The boy was bright and good natured, not cruel and arrogant like James.

Harry simply stared at the man he realized he knew nothing about, looking at him closely, something he had never taken the time to do before he found himself wondering if there was more good in the man than he knew himself.

Snape let the boy watch him, wondering if Harry suspected how much more there was to the complicated tale. 'Oh Lily, why did you and that meddling old fool have to do this' he felt betrayed though he knew he had little right to after the way he had treated her. It was also true that she had put Harrys safety first but still his blood boiled to think that they had done this behind his back.

'So its really true then' said Harry snapping Snape back to the present moment 'Yes, very true I am afraid, I am still trying to come to terms with it myself' he said truthfully 'You didn't know?' the boy exclaimed 'No' the dark wizard admitted 'I was aware of his parentage during our time as students at Hogwarts but it seems your mother cast quite a bit of dark magic with the headmasters help in order to try and protect you. A memory charm blocked only my recall of those memories relating to James parents. Everything was hidden from me and I only found out today while I was waiting for your arrival in the headmasters office. Dumbledore left a number of memories for me to see, one of which contained the counter charm releasing the spell.

Harry was very confused, yet somehow also a bit relieved. Snapes hate for him wasn't because he did something wrong, it wasn't about him at all but about his hate for James, the man who took the one person he loved away from him' Harry felt something shift inside him, it was a small change but one instantly recognized by the potions master.

Not wanting to go into this right away Snape diverted the conversation 'We need to speak of the battle and how to end it, I know we both have much to say to each other and I will try to answer your questions as honestly as I can, but right now we must decide on a plan, the Dark Lord will die today of that there is no doubt. I have a way to keep you safe but for it to work you must listen to me, there is no room for error' Giving each other a small nod Snape proceeded to outline his plan.

Harry would still face Voldemort but he would have a few tricks up his sleeve. A powerful potion taken seconds before revealing himself to the Dark Lord would draw the killing curse to the scar on his head, this would be painful but not unbearable thanks to a second potion working to protect his body and to relieve the pain. Everything depended on the destruction of the horcrux; he just hoped he was strong enough to help Snape make this work.

Agreeing to meet back in the very room they were standing in when everything was over with, and give each other some time to discuss things in detail, both men prepared themselves to leave. Handing Harry the potions he would need as well as checking he still had his wand and invisibility cloak, Snape put the room back in order and picked up the book he had used as a portkey to get them there. Harry looked at the book as he placed his palm on it, it was a small book on the many uses of the veritaserum potion. Harry smiled 'Just like Snape to choose a potions book' he thought. Snape however noticed his interest in the book and wrongly assumed he was making fun of him giving the boy a glare cold enough to make the North Pole seem warm. For some strange reason this struck Harry as funny and he couldn't help but laugh. The shock on the older mans face forced him to rethink his actions 'Sorry Sir, but you just looked like you were caught giving someone a compliment' Harry said quickly 'or playing with a fluffy kitten' he thought but would never say. Wiping the smile from his face was difficult but he managed to pull himself together, Snape caught the boys quick apologetic look and allowed himself to smile a little 'Indeed Mr Potter, perhaps you would have preferred something on Quidditch?'

Everything went as smoothly as could be expected during a war. Harry's horcrux was destroyed and yet he still lived, much to his surprise. His "visit" with Dumbledore had made all the difference to him, it would have been easy to just get on a train and move on and yet he felt he owed it to everyone, including Severus Snape who had overseen the whole thing ready to step in if something went wrong.

During the final battle Snape had managed to settle some old scores. A few select hexes hit their mark. He made his way around the castle; invisible to everyone keeping close to Harry to make certain his plan would succeed. The flameproof charm he put on the Longbottom boy was very effective allowing Neville to kill Nagini thus ridding the world of the last of Voldemorts horcruxs. He cast protective shields, blocked curses and even helped Molly Weasley kill Bellatrix Lestrange.

Chaos reigned supreme, the two men helped as best they could while remaining hidden. Even Snape couldn't have predicted how it would all end. Harry stood facing down his former master, throwing his failures and shortcomings right into his inhuman face. Shock once again settled upon him when Harry made a point of revealing the truth of his own alliance with the Order and being not the Dark Lords man but Dumbledore's all along.

To do this in front of his friends and peers putting aside the bad feelings between them left Snape speechless. He had seriously misjudged the young man. It was just too much for him to deal with; he waited to be sure Voldemort was truly dead and slipped away quietly to their arranged meeting place.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Chapter 9 – Truth, Lies and Deception

Arriving to the meeting place first as he had known he would, he walked in something of a haze towards the sitting room. Something had changed, his Dark Mark no longer burned but the skin felt tingly and the weight that had plagued him every day since making his terrible mistake was at last gone. Snape looked at his unmarked left arm and was filled with a strange new emotion, at first it frightened him but he soon realized his new found feeling was joy. For the first time in his life he felt free and happy, free of his tyrant master and his mark. He had to lean against the hallway wall the effect was so overwhelming, he had survived.

Figuring he would be alone for a short time he took a hot shower and dressed in clean robes. It was an odd feeling to see the unblemished skin knowing that he would never have to be afraid of someone spotting his mark of betrayal ever again. He was just applying a drying charm to his hair when he heard something moving out in the sitting room, his body went completely rigid 'Could someone have found him?'

Holding his wand tightly his defenses fully up he crept into the next room keeping close to the walls, using the shadows as he was trained to do. Looking about the room he could see no one but he could definitely feel someone there. No daring to breathe he listened intently, he could hear someone breathing heavily. Deciding to take no chances he cast a number of spells in the direction of the sounds hoping to bind this intruder and give him time to sort out what to do. Still pointing his wand in the direction of the sound he approached it slowly, pausing when his foot struck something solid. Crouching down, he put his hand out into the empty space close to his feet. As he had suspected he found a leg, stupefied along with its owner. Grabbing the edge of the invisibility cloak he quickly lifted it away revealing his intruder. Harry Potter.

Swearing at himself as much as at the boy he released the spell expecting hell to break loose. Instead he found a dazed looking Harry motionless, staring at his hands. They were covered in blood as was much of his clothing though Snape was fairly certain none of it was Harrys. His robes were ripped to shreds; bruises covered much of the skin that could be seen through the many missing pieces of material. Lowering his wand Snape watched the blank look on the boys face 'Mr Potter, you could have been killed, did I not tell you are safe here – that there was no need for this infernal invisibility cloak?' Harry took one look at Snape and the last of his strength gave way to tears as he fell onto his knees and began to sob. 

Not knowing what else to do Snape knelt beside him hoping that by being there would help this feeling pass as quickly as possible. 'Your mother would be very proud of you Harry' he spoke softly wanting to calm him but Harry just shook he head 'So many people died because of me, my godson lost his parents, Fred…' breaking down completely and curling forwards pushing his face into the carpet. 

Snape knew how he was feeling all too well, so many nights he had returned from unspeakable evil at the hands of the Dark Lord and all he could do was scream and cry until there was nothing left. There was no way forward except to let go. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder he knew things would eventually get better for both of them but right now he just needed time to grieve.

Letting him cry until they boys breathing started to return to normal he leaned down so Harry could hear him 'Harry, its time for bed. Come take a shower and get some rest' surprisingly the teenage boy immediately lifted his head wiped his face and sat up. He seemed hesitant to say something but a small squeeze of the boys shoulder helped him along. 'I have no clothing Sir, all my things are gone' the look of grief that passed over the boys face was truly horrifying. Harry knew Snape would yell at him for being careless with his possessions but to his great surprise quite the opposite happened 'I have plenty of clothes, you may borrow some of mine and shrink them to suit you. When things calm down we can go into Diagon Alley and replace your things however you see fit. Though I'm not sure how pleased the goblins at Gringotts with be to see you, I may have to go there myself for both of us'

Snape looked at Harry and smiled a warm genuine smile that had been hidden for far too many years. Harry wiped his eyes and stared in amazement – his snarky potions professor was smiling and it wasn't the least bit creepy. He couldn't help but smile back and nod 'I don't think they will forgive me for releasing their dragon' Snapes eyebrow lifted 'They had an actual dragon in there? I thought that was just a myth to frighten children' he said skeptically 'Oh no Sir, she was down in the high security section, poor thing was tortured by the goblins to make her attack any intruders, we rode her out of there – she saved our lives' he said thinking of how the dragon reacted to being finally free.

'Seems to be a running theme with you Potter' Snape growled barely concealing the curling edges of his lips. Harry just gave him a small smile, picking himself up off the floor and asking for directions to the bathroom. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also do not own the wizarding world or anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So do not sue me!

Chapter 10 – Telling tales

The next morning Snape woke early to find Harry was already up and dressed. He had given the boy a selection of his own clothes that would do for now, they were darker colors than the Gryffindor was accustomed to but Snape thought they suited him rather better anyway. A few simple spells would help resize the larger items to fit Harry's slighter frame though he had seemingly grown a few inches since the beginning of the year. Other than a few new pleats here and there, not much adjustment would be necessary.

A thought suddenly struck him so hard he nearly smacked himself for being so stupid. Returning quickly to his room before Harry had a change to spot him he grabbed the ingredients he would require, a small cauldron and the silver box containing Lily's last letter. Now properly armed with all he needed, he locked his room and headed back down the stairs towards the kitchen.

'Good morning Sir, would you like some breakfast?' Harry gave his former professor a warm grin while holding up the spatula he was using to cook to greet him.

Casually looking down at the objects the older man had just placed on the table he did not want to appear nosey or irritate the notoriously bitter man but his curious nature was already beginning to get the better of him. 'He wants to make a potion at this hour?' Harry thought, realizing he should in no way be surprised by anything Snape did anymore – he really knew nothing about the man. Taking a second quick glance, he turned to get some plates from a cupboard near his head he had while looking around earlier this morning discovered contained china. A small silver cauldron and a bag containing goodness only knows what sort of ingredients, Snape was obviously going to use all of this for a potion which got Harry wondering what he was up to.

'You cook Potter?' Snape sneered stopping in the doorway to allow the smell of bacon, sausage, eggs and toast to waft across his nose. 'I would have thought you would be well used to having your meals brought to you' Harry shot Snape an angry look – was it always going to be this way between them?

'Yes sir, I was required to as part of my chores at my aunt & uncles house along with the cleaning, washing and yard work' Harry realized too late that his words gave Snape more secrets and ammunition for further arguments than he was willing to allow. Twisting away quickly he set about turning off the stove, nearly burning his hands in the process.

Despite Harry's quick movements, Snape had caught the look of sadness that seemed to twist Harrys face at the briefest mention of his muggle relatives. It made him look suddenly much older than his mere seventeen years and changed his demeanor so much that Snape ceased his tirade just as he was getting warmed up. He had only been teasing the boy but seemed to have inadvertently struck a raw nerve.

Snape quickly decided much to his annoyance that he would need to put aside his potion making a short while to allow him to delve deeper into the puzzle that is Harry Potter.

'Harry? What is it?' Snape stood and moved further into the kitchen. He leaned his hip gently against the counter top while folding his arms obviously waiting for a suitable answer.

'It's nothing Sir, just a few bad memories nothing serious'

Anyone could see this was nothing more than a smokescreen 'lies and denial' Snape thought to himself, 'well the boy might get away with this at home but I for one am not having any of it!'

'You and I both know its more than that, I had just assumed your home life had been wonderful being the boy-who-lived but clearly there is more to it. Care to explain?' placing a firm hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him to the table he sat him down in the chair opposite while making it quite clear that he wasn't being given a choice.

'I… I don't think I can say Sir' he was close to tears and not wanting to seem like a child was taking more strength than he had.

Patience had never been one of Snapes strongest traits and while pure shock had held him in place yesterday, he would never admit that he was worried about the boy. Today his old feelings had resurfaced and he was in no mood to pamper a spoiled child. Watching Harry carefully and pushing his anger as far back as possible, he decided that spending time with the brat would be much less painful if he at least attempted to be civil. He tried again 'Take a few moments to compose yourself, I am not going to force you to tell me' Harry nodded 'I can't say the words Sir… but maybe I can show you… if you are willing'

That the boy deemed him trustworthy was in his opinion nothing short of a miracle, one he knew he did not deserve. His shock didn't register on his face, years of restraining his emotions made this a natural response in any situation 'I don't have a pensive here and it would be too risky to go to any of the people I know possess one'. Harry let his head hang lower hoping to cover his embarrassment, he should have realized the danger himself.

Snape paused to consider his choices but found none he was completely as ease with. 'there is a way, you would have to let me read it directly from your mind' Harry flinched and fought hard not to shake his head immediately, he remembered that last time Snape had entered his mind was by force and it had been extremely unpleasant for both of them.

The older man noted Harry's reaction much to his own annoyance. He too remembered the lessons and was not keen to risk a repeat of the incident 'I will be observing only Potter; you push forward what you want me to see. I will not be forceful, you can easily expel me at anytime if you need to' Harry gave him a look that clearly showed his apprehension at being subjected to this again

Harry lifted his green eyes to meet Snape's black ones.

Looking into Harrys eyes, smaller replicas of his mothers, Snape knew he could hardly refuse the boy this request though he had very much hoped that the reminder of their previous experience with Occulmency would be enough to change Harry's mind.

His hatred for the Harry's father had completely obscured the fact that the boy was in fact much like his mother in both appearance and nature. Not just the emerald eyes but also the smattering of freckles across his nose, the tiny upturn at the end of his nose – all from Lily. True he did have James arrogant Gryffindor ways but that was as much due to the influence of his friends as being in the lions den in the first place.

In the short time Snape was Headmaster and bound to the headmaster's office he had spoken with the sorting hat discussing its original desire to place Harry in Slytherin. This was no real shock now that he was aware of Harry's bloodline but he had heard it was the boy's choice not to enter his house. 'Would it have changed anything?' he wondered silently.

'Ok Sir, but may we wait till later on today? I'm not feeling up to it just yet' Harry said bracing himself for the snarky, comment he knew was coming.

Looking at Harry, Snape noted he was pale and exhausted, a fact he had not failed to notice applied also to him.

'Certainly, we will wait. I wish a few quiet moments to brew a few potions that I believe we will require. Will you be staying indoors or venturing outside?' Snape turned his head slightly to observe Harry, something he normally only did out of spite. The boy was obviously in no fit condition to be traipsing around the countryside but he thought it only fair to appear at least to offer him a chance to decide for himself.

'No Sir, I will be staying in for the foreseeable future' Harry stated decisively, he was obviously aware of his weakened state.

'Are you sure you do not want some coffee, professor?'

Wondering how many more concessions this arrangement would force him to make while in hiding with this brat he decided to accept Harrys offer of neutral ground - for now. There would be plenty of time later for airing old grievances.

Snape nodded and gave him simple instructions for his preferred preparation. His approach to cooking was similar to the way he previously conducted his lessons. Simple, precise and dunderhead proof. Even Longbottom could have managed, if only barely.

Harry did not make a joke of the overly complicated orders for a simple cup of instant coffee, though he normally would have. Right now, he was not sure he would ever be normal again.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

**Chapter 11 – Middle Ground**

Harry moved quietly into the kitchen hoping to force his thoughts back to the present and away from anything painful long enough to make a decent attempt of mastering the professor's coffee. Filling an old worn pot with water from the sink and placing it on top of the stove, Harry lit relit the burner while running a metal checklist of everything he had been told to do. He knew Snape would be looking for reasons to fault him and this time Harry decided he would give him no cause to point out any errors.

Needing no recipe, Snape was swift with his preparation and soon began creating the base for his potion.

Into the swirling liquid he added each ingredient in precise order with the skill only a very gifted potions master could even hope to achieve. This potion in particular required absolute concentration along with a few rather expensive and hard to come by ingredients, the price of these however he was more than willing to pay as the answers the brew could possibly elicit were worth so much more than gold.

Snape prayed the boy would agree to drink the mixture with a minimum of fuss though he knew better than to hold his breath waiting for Harry bloody Potter to do something sensible. There would of course be questions but if he succeeded Lily's secrets would finally be revealed.

The last piece of correspondence between them, which now sat in his uppermost vest pocket, mentioned that she had concealed some of Hurry's features for his own protection as well as his fathers. 'Well dear Lily, your protection is no longer needed. Shall we see if your soul was worth exchanging for your sons?' Snape's mind was charged with the buzz of unanswered questions, as he gave his potion the last few stirs it required he wondered how Harry would cope with all the new information he was about to receive.

Watching Snape from the corner of his eye he could see the man was deep in thought, working in a smooth arc from one end of the table to the other. A sweet smell drifted to Harry's nose that he knew had nothing to do with the coffee. Its scent was strangely familiar yet completely foreign to him,

It was mesmerizing and Harry found himself drawn in to watching the professor's work from his position against the stove.

He had never noticed how beautiful it was to watch.

As a student, he had spent far too much time and effort hating Snape and being despised in return to pay any attention to the sheer power behind creating the potions that had helped save his life on so many occasions. Now however he was beginning to understand Snape's obsession with perfection.

Adding the final touches to the coffee and placing everything on a tray he walked slowly into the dining room and placed the tray upon the table away from the potions masters work but near enough for him to reach. Along with the coffee was a plate of hot toast, butter & assorted jams.

Raising his head toward the movement in his peripheral vision Snape lifted an eyebrow at Harry as the boy seated himself in the chair nearest the tray and poured coffee into two white china mugs giving Snape a small nod toward the cup belonging to him.

Lifting the mug Snape sniffed the liquid and allowed the steam to rise against his face, dampening his pale skin. 'Here goes nothing' he murmured mostly to himself.

A small sip of the extremely hot coffee yielded quite a surprise.

It was perfect, even better than if he had made it himself.

Harry had followed Snape's instructions down to the letter, a fact not lost on the former teacher. He had in all honesty expected to have to work miracles to make the beverage drinkable knowing Potters lack of concentration and restlessness. 'Merlin's pants!' the surly potions master exclaimed to himself 'who would ever have thought?'

Continuing to sample the delicious liquid Snape wondered if Harry could cook half as well as he could brew coffee.

Harry could see that the dark wizard was enjoying the coffee and the very fact that he hadn't yet been yelled at or blasted into oblivion was taken as a good sign. A small smile crept to the edge of Harry's mouth, barely contained and threatening to spill past his tightened lips into a series of giggles he knew Snape would not be pleased to hear.

'Would you like some breakfast after all Professor Snape?' he said politely though he was being exceedingly cheeky and he knew it.

'It would seem so' Snape's clipped words further amused Harry as he knew the man had to be hungry but was letting his pride get in the way.

Still smirking Harry cast a warming charm over the meal he had already served onto two places hoping Snape would be joining him.

Breakfast was eaten in silence although Harry fancied he could hear the snarky mans stomach thanking him although his mouth betrayed absolutely nothing.

A flourish of his wand and the now empty dishes zoomed into the sink and busily washed, dried and put themselves away.

'I always wanted to do that' Harry said smiling at his wand

'Clearly' said Snape, his comment laced heavily with sarcasm

'I… mean I was never allowed to use magic to clean before. I always had to do everything the muggle way.' Harry clarified his statement though he knew it would mean little to the powerful wizard standing beside him.

'I see.' Snape spoke with a softer voice much to Harry's surprise.

He understood the boy's sentiment perfectly. Perhaps they had more in common than he had realized or maybe his ignorance had blinded him to their similarities which were now quite obvious given their heritage.

Snape took the opportunity to move the conversation to a different topic 'I have much to discuss with you this morning, if you are agreeable, and I would like us to move to the living room to be more comfortable as this may take some time'

The look of surprise hadn't left Harry's face yet and Snape doubted very much that it would anytime soon.

Harry nodded his approval and busily braced himself for the worst. Of all the words Severus Snape had spoken to him over the years, none had ever been jovial. That he now clearly had something important to say left him feeling anxious and just a little nauseous.

Levitating the caldron and the tea tray which magically refilled with coffee and biscuits on its journey over to the dark wood coffee table, Snape sat on the edge of the lounge and finished his preparation of the potion. Pouring the sweet smelling pearl colored potion into a glass vial and firmly placing the stopper, he cleaned and vanished everything no longer required and turned slightly to face a very nervous looking Harry who had positioned himself on the other end of the lounge.

The boy looked like he was ready to make a run for it at the first hint of trouble, a thought that ordinarily would have amused him greatly but at the moment it just made him uneasy 'He thinks I'm going to hurt him, Merlin this is going to be a long day' these thoughts were left to ramble around the front of his consciousness for a moment before being pushed away.

'The potion you have watched me brew this morning is a very old and almost forgotten recipe, in fact I had a difficult job tracking down all the necessary ingredients' he paused to make sure he still had Harry's undivided attention. 'It seems your mother hid quite a number of things from everyone using what I believe to be blood magic. In her efforts to protect you she cast this dark magic to alter your appearance and disguise your true heritage.' Snape stood up and began walking slowly around the room, letting his mind piece together the vial points of information he needed Harry to understand while hoping to make sense of the bits even he didn't grasp just yet.

Harry's face flushed with color and he spat out the words before his mind even finished debating his sanity. 'Well this ruddy scar doesn't exactly let me blend in does it, why couldn't she change that?' Harry asked, his anger rising.

The face he had considered his all his life didn't really belong to him after all, the one thing no one could take away wasn't even real. It was all too much.

Pinching the bridge of his crooked nose Snape had to take a moment to avoid screaming 'Calm yourself, do not hex the boy. Take a deep breath and explain. Do it for Lily. Do it because he is all that's left of your family' his patience was rapidly dissolving and Harry's childish approach and lack of fore thought wasn't helping.

'I don't believe she expected the Dark Lords curse to rebound in the fashion it did, time was short and saving your life was her primary concern. Your mother couldn't have known you would be scarred, no one has ever faced the killing curse and survived.' His robes swished as he rounded the coffee table once more

'This potion will reveal your true form; any concealment magic even through blood will be gone.' Handing the small vial to Harry who took it gently and sat staring into the blue green glass considering everything and nothing all at once, he pulled the tiny silver box from his pocket and decided that it was time to share all he knew.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also do not own the wizarding world or anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 12 –

Taking a seat slightly closer to Harry, Snape placed the tiny silver box on the seat between them. It was no bigger than a matchbox and Harry bright eyes were wide and clearly very curious as to how such a small thing should be so important.

Surprisingly the boy was able to restrain himself from reaching out to touch the object; 'Perhaps Moody's mantra of constant vigilance has finally gotten through to him' he thought, careful not to let his amusement play across his face though he doubted Harry would have noticed as he was completely engrossed with this curious new object.

Deciding to move forward with his explanation he swallowed nervously feeling his throat tighten with nervous tension and the anxious feeling in his stomach lurch uncomfortably. It would not do to allow Harry to sense these things. It was one thing to want what's right but an entirely different condition to let James Potters son see him during a weak moment. Shifting forward on the chair and sitting up very stiffly to pull his spine straight almost painfully allowed him to draw his usual demeanor about him once more.

'This box contains items from my time with your mother, Lily and I were in the same year at Hogwarts as you know, before the incident that ended our association we were very close friends.'

Snape voice threatened to catch and give him away.

Surely, there was an easier way to tell Harry these things, the burden was far too heavy and it felt like his heart would be ripped from his chest. Adding to this pressure was the realization that he was not yet certain the young wizard wouldn't just laugh in his face the way his father always had.

'I understand this will be a lot for your to take in, the idea that we are related came as a shock to both of us and I am sure you find the whole idea repugnant. However, I feel you have a right to know about the events that have brought you to this point and I am in a unique position to help you.'

Snape's brain was officially on overload; here he was offering to help out on some fanciful mission to make the Lily's son feel better about his miserable life. It was infuriating just like the boy yet somehow the idea of justice and completion appealed to him, not just for Harry but also for himself.

'First however you need to decide if you will take the potion or not, it is only effective for three hours after brewing so you need to decide soon.' He watched Harry nod and mentally weigh his options. He imagined there were many questions all conflicting and charging for his attention and yet the boy remained silent for what seemed like forever. Snape fussed with enlarging the box for a few moments to give Harry some space as well as using the few quiet moments to regain his composure. His thoughts travelled to Lily's letter concealed in his pocket and wondered if he should place it with the other objects inside his memory box for Harry to view.

Still undecided, he let the thought go for a later time and continued removing the spells which protected the object from prying eyes and hands. The silence was both comforting and painful all at once.

'Will this hurt Sir?'

Snape looked up sharply, realizing Harry had actually been thinking about this very carefully. It was a distinct change from his normal Gryffindor attitude of leading with his heart rather than his head.

'The potion, will the change be painful?' Harry added

Taking a moment to consider his response Snape decided the truth would be the best course 'I believe that depends upon the extent of your mothers spell. Simple features like hair and eye colour should be painless however if there is any major structural change it is entirely possible the pain will be intense' he stated firmly not wanting Harry to falsely believe the process would be easy.

The silence was heavy with anticipation both eager to know yet afraid of what they might find.

Pulling the top from the vial Harry gave Snape a quick look attempting to judge his reaction to his obvious decision.

'Wait' Snape grabbed Harry's wrist stopping the glass from touching his lips.

Reaching into his robes he pulled a blue vial from one of the many pockets 'Take this first, it will help' his slender fingers removed the stopper from the second vial with one handed ease and pushed the cool glass into Harry's free hand.

'Thanks' Harry said as Snape withdrew his grip on the boys arm.

Giving him no more time to second guess his decision and back out, Harry tipped back his head and swallowed both potions in order grimacing at their extremely bitter taste.

The effect was immediate; Harry lurched forward to grip his stomach, curling into a ball on the couch.

Snape's initial shock quickly changed to deep curiosity, Harry was barely making a sound yet the pain he was enduring was obviously enormous. He had not expected the young wizard to cope with this level of pain, even with the aid of the pain reliever he had taken. Screaming and thrashing he would have understood but this silence spoke louder than Harry ever had.

The pain was simply appalling, making Harry want to curl into a tiny ball and disappear. Legs moved involuntarily pushing his knees further into his chest; his body was on fire yet freezing cold. His spine elongated painfully stretching his body making him inches taller, his fingers tingled and his face had the oddest sensation of being randomly resorted repeatedly.

Just when he thought, it would never stop, that the scream burning in his lungs would rip itself free and betray him, all at once, the pain was gone.

Opening his eyes, Harry blinked twice to be sure he was not dreaming. He looked around the room turning his head ever so slightly not wanting to tempt fate and assume he was pain free.

Looking down towards the faded carpet a glint of light caught his attention. Closer to the edge where his arm was dangling lay his glasses undamaged and within his reach. Gently moving his arm, he grasped the metal arm and raised the glasses to be certain they had not cracked with the force of landing on the floor.

It was as he went to push them onto his face he was shocked to realize he could _see_ his glasses.

His vision was perfect.

'Amazing' he whispered, slowly curling his fingers into his palms and using them to push against the soft leather as he sat up.

A small gasp brought them both back to attention; Snape had been watching Harry very closely to be sure he didn't need urgent help, but now his attention turned to the space between the two of them; it was glowing.

The glowing light obscured his vision and he could not make Harry out just feet in front of him, the light, which was a pale pink in color, appeared to be radiating from his own robes.

'The letter' Snape breathed, a sound so hushed even he almost missed the words.

Carefully removing the object from his pocket and placing it on top of the silver box, which he had thankfully closed quickly when he realized what Harry intended to do. The light retreated and seemed to vanish back into the parchment; colors swirled on the surface of the paper forming small shapes that suddenly became defined and Snape understood what he was seeing, the shapes were recognizable anywhere – it was handwriting.

Lily's handwriting.

His eyes were riveted to the words appearing on the small space on the front of the envelope, each appearing in the fluid motion as though being written by an invisible quill.

_Severus,_

_Please forgive me; I did this to protect you and Harry._

_If you are reading this then Voldemort is truly dead and there is still hope left for a peaceful world. _

_In time, I know everything I have done will be what was right._

_Don't be angry with Albus, this was of my doing and he had no more choice than you did. _

_Some of my possessions will reappear once the spell is broken; they have been charmed to follow this letter. My Hogwarts trunk is for Harry. The second trunk is yours and has been sealed the way we always did at school._

_Love Always,_

_Lily_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also do not own the wizarding world or anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 13 –

A sharp pop sounded and both wizards jumped as two large wooden trunks hit the floor with a deep thump throwing up a fine cloud of dust from the ancient carpet below.

Harry eyes suddenly went very wide indeed and after taking a few calming breaths he supposed that magic would never cease to amaze him.

Turning to ask Snape for an explanation about the letter he shifted uncomfortably as his question was met with a look that implied the potions master had only just noticed him sitting there, in fact Harry wasn't even sure the man recognized him at all.

'Perhaps he really doesn't' Harry began to worry he had been born horribly disfigured and that was why his mother had chosen to hide him.

'Are you alright sir?' his voice sounded much deeper than he remembered.

'Professor?' he was becoming concerned, he didn't have the first idea what he should do lest the man should hex him for his trouble.

'Sir… Severus!'

Jolted back to reality Snape realized what had startled him so – Harry Potter. Harry Potter the bane of his existence… yet this person was so different… so like…

The boy was watching him closely with eyes so black they seemed to absorb the light. The change was remarkable, Harry eyes now so closely resembled his own he had to force himself to blink a number of times to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

Tall, slender and pale he could now understand why Lily had chosen to hide him behind Potters face.

There could be no mistaking the boy's heritage; it was like looking at a younger version of himself, besides a few smaller differences. Harrys nose was still rather like Lily's and there was a healthy pink tone to his fair skin while his normally wayward hair was now smooth, raven black and shoulder length.

'Are you ok sir? Harry tried once more. 'Am I… am I ugly?' his voice wavered hoping for the best but expecting the worst

A laughable suggestion Snape thought, he knew Harry would be extremely displeased at the similarities between them.

Just as his patience drew thin and he considered berating the boy he noticed the clock on the mantel showed it to be almost dinner time. Time had gotten away from them and his primary concern now was that the potion Harry had consumed was known to draw from and sap the patients magical energy quite dramatically in order to have enough strength to affect the changes required and restore the subjects original form. Harry would be near exhausted by now and though he wasn't showing any signs of being tired Snape didn't want to take the risk of causing any damage over something as trivial as a petty argument.

'No Harry, you are not ugly. I was just' he paused considering his options 'surprised'

Harry quickly decided to look at the floor and wait for the biting comments he was sure would come, he simply didn't have the strength to face them. Courage had pulled him through the past few weeks but now he felt exposed and uncertain, was Snape just lulling him into a false sense of security just to make him pay for his fathers sins….for his own defiance during his time at Hogwarts or even worse still..to put an end to him once and for all?

He was still waiting a few moments later when he heard the older mans footsteps moving away from him and he chanced a look up to find out why he was leaving

In truth Snape had not expected as many changes as he was now seeing , he thought that maybe the family nose would make an appearance and perhaps a thinner body frame but to view a boy that could almost be his twin brother was just extraordinary and more than a little unsettling.

Knowing Harry was not convinced there was truth to his statement as was clear from the shy demeanor and the averted look on his now very different face, Snape figured that in order to move forward from this situation he would have to confront his new appearance sooner rather than later. Some things were less painful if dealt with quickly.

Walking to the centre of the room Snape removed his wand from his sleeve, the rapid motion causing Harry to flinch so violently he nearly flew from the chair. Turning to look at the boy, he saw a wave of fear wash over Harry's face. It was obvious he had assumed he was about to be attacked, that the former death eater had decided to do away with him after all; thoughts that at one time would have given Snape the greatest of pleasures now just made him feel ashamed and disgusted with himself.

'Clearly you do not yet trust me Harry' adding the emphasis on the boys name hoping to help calm his frayed nerves. 'I can well understand your concern but on this occasion I can assure you it is not my intention to harm you' he stated using a soothing tone and slowly pointing his wand towards the opposite wall, away from the frightened young wizard. 'I have never lied to you Harry, you have my word you are safe here'

With a simple swish Snapes spell hit the ancient wall with a thump but rather than blasting it to pieces it splashed against the surface like water running in many directions at once and forming a large silver oval – a full-length mirror. Turning to face this new incarnation of the-boy-who-lived he motioned for him to take a look for himself.

Something clicked in Harry's brain and he almost threw himself across the room to get to the mirror, suddenly eager to get this finished.

'This may be rather unnerving at first Harry, just remember to remain calm. I will be right here'

Giving Snape a small nod Harry turned to take a look.

Watching him twist and turn to view every available angle Snape realized he had been correct in saying the borrowed robes suited him, now more than ever the fine black fabric seemed like a perfect fit. The potion had also broken the spell he had cast upon the clothing bringing it back to its original size and yet with this new physique it fit him rather well.

Surprisingly Harry wasn't as shocked as he had expected he would be with the changes in himself, he watched Snape eyeing him for any sign that he might have an unpleasant reaction to all of this.

Looking into the mirror he was reminded of his first year at Hogwarts and his experience with the mirror of Erised. It was a strange sensation to now be looking into another mirror and finding his eyes drawn over his shoulder to the older wizard standing behind him, so strikingly similar and realizing that this – this strange new arrangement was just as he had seen it in the mirror. His hearts desire. His family.

'How are you feeling Harry, any pain or nausea?' Snapes deep voice drew Harry from his thoughts.

' I am fine sir just a little freaked out, no offense but looking like you was not how I saw this day going' Harry smiled cautiously, not wanting Snape to misunderstand him, still unsure how his honest opinions would be received.

'Indeed Mr. Potter' Snape drawled with a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry, Snape or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also do not own the wizarding world or anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 14 –

It was a great many moments later when Harry could finally tear his eyes away from the mirror. His changed visage was so unexpected yet somehow, perfect.

'Alright, for now we will sort out the things in the living room and then see where today takes us' Snape directed. He looked to Harry's reaction, but all he got was a quick nod and the boy turned back to the mirror, completely absorbed with his new image. As he moved into the next room to give Harry a few moments alone he heard Harry gasp, a pale hand quickly clamping over his mouth as though he was trying to cram the sound back in as he started into the mirrors cool surface.

Two large steps and Snape was back by the boy's side. 'What is it Harry?' concern filled Snape's voice and his hand reflexively headed for the boys shoulder but stopped short, still uncertain of his feelings and even more unsure of the reaction he might elicit with such a gesture.

'My eyes….they are black…. I was …sort of hoping they would stay like my mums… I have so little to remember her by' they nodded gently at each other completely understanding. The older wizard would also strangely miss seeing Lily's eyes even as difficult as it was to see her in James son.

Now sure that nothing serious had befallen the accident-prone wizard he left Harry to his thoughts he moved back into the living room, busying himself with the service tray and the remainder of breakfast still in the kitchen.

It took almost a full ten minutes before Harry sat himself down beside his uncle on the well-worn lounge. There was simply no denying his heritage now, nor did he find he wanted to anymore – a calm acceptance had filled him. 'Perhaps there is some hope for my life yet?' Harry wondered to himself.

'Let us get started then shall we, some of the items in this box I feel now belong to you.' Removing the intricate lid from the silver box, he used both hands to place it beside its base and took the letter from its place on the top. It was not sealed but a feeling of lingering magic caused his senses to tingle at the familiar magical signature. The scent of Lily rose from the box; Harry looked up as though hoping his mother would appear out of thin air, the scent filling his head with forgotten memories of the many happy moments his parent had given him.

A similar sensation gripped Snape, washing over his broken spirit in waves of pure joy. More of Lily's memory charms fell away; the two halves of a single life began to heal together.

Placing the letter to one side, he picked up the Head Girl badge previously a powerful charm, now a simple memento and gently dropped it in Harry's palm. 'This was Lily's proudest achievement and now its only fitting that is goes to you. One day I will show you my memory of the day we …. she found out the Head Girl position was hers… it is quite an amusing recollection. Your mother was always a happy person but on this occasion she was unable to wipe the smile from her face for many weeks' A small sad smile crept to Snape's lips.

The next few hours were filled with this exchange of what amounted to Lily's personal effects, many of these things he had gathered from the burning shell of the Potter family home just hours after their demise. He was not proud of his intrusion but now felt decidedly less guilty about his presence there. There was no way he could ever have imagined a position where he would return the items but that was exactly where he found himself.

Lunchtime had come and gone completely unnoticed by the two strikingly similar wizards, though neither one would have eaten anything anyhow. It was the sort of thing Miss Granger would have insisted they do, though why Snape though of the young witch this moment he could not be sure. Her life had been made forfeit during the final battle, along with her red headed companion – a fact for which he was still blaming himself. If he had just seen that self-preservation would never win with the golden trio he could have perhaps saved them all, instead in saving Harry he had doomed the boys friends.

As he sat wondering if things were meant to be different, he speculated that the gravity of Harry's loss was indeed much greater than even his own.

The last item in the box was by far the hardest to part with, he was sure Harry wouldn't want to keep such a thing but he felt it was right to offer it just the same.

A small piece of parchment, obviously torn from a larger piece in a hurry, its creator more interested in haste than appearances. It was more of a memo than a note, containing only a few simple words.

_I'm sorry_

He had lost count of the number of times he had agonized over this, her final message. At the time, he had assumed she meant sorry for choosing a path that was plainly suicide, a path he could not save her from. 'This is the last thing your mother ever gave me Harry; I know you probably won't want to keep something so painful I hope you can understand why I did so.' Taking a final glance at the tiny fragment, he pressed it into Harry's waiting hands. He still had one finger in contact with the paper when the room suddenly seemed to shift and the tiny threads holding his memories in place began to unravel.

He had not expected there would be so much he was forced to forget.

His love for Lily was still constant but suddenly he was stuck by an unknown emotion. Tears burned his eyes threatening to spill across his pale cheeks.

He gasped as he saw them standing by the lake at Hogwarts, arms encircling each others waists 'I love you Severus' Lily's memory whispered, her delicate fingers brushing down his cheek and lightly scraping across his lips.

As his focus finally formed and he found her eyes clearly, clusters of memories bubbled and began to burst. Forgotten moments flowed relentlessly one after another.

Lily's smile filled his broken heart with such joy he thought surely he had died and past over. He saw them as children at school, friends through it all, sitting in the library, practicing potions and again embracing – leaning in to share a soft lingering kiss. He felt like he was flying and falling all at once, together they stood at graduation smiles as wide as Cheshire cats.

More memories were surfacing; Lily's sorrow at discovering he had taken the Dark Mark, her decision to protect him with her life if it came to that. Snape took a deep breath, his mind desperately trying to force him back to reality but the pull of his hearts desire was completely overwhelming. Yet more pictures surged forward as though aware of his struggle, he could see Spinners End – it was just as dull and ugly as he remembered. Rain poured from the murky sky, flooding the poorly built gutters and drainpipes. A feeling of dread spread across his chest.

Noises like shoes hitting the pavement drew his attention, he could see no one, but he was sure of what he was hearing. However, he simply could not comprehend why the figure of his former self took a quick look around and then promptly hid away in the shadows. He was purposely avoiding her!

Tiny tugs pulled at his memory and all at once in a flood of emotion he understood - she had come to say goodbye. He was hiding from her because he was already under the spell of her memory charm and in his reality, she hated him.

Lily stopped just short of the doorway eyes never straying from the building; placing her hands gently on the door, she drew a breath realizing that he was not inside as she had half-heartedly hoped. Her head dropped forward while she considered her plan. Kneeling slowly on the dirty mat, she spoke softly 'I came to see your face one last time. I've made my decision.' Letting her hands drop to her stomach it was suddenly clear she was in the last stages of pregnancy 'Please look after yourself, when the time comes you will be all this child has in the world. I am sorry it has to be this way. Please know that I love you… I hope you can forgive me.' Sliding a letter under the door Lily stood taking one last look and then turned walking briskly away.

With a start, Snape felt the connection of his two worlds fusing into one, perfect once more. He now knew that the legendary fight that had ended there relationship and eventually her life had never actually taken place, it was but a false memory created to make her plan come to fruition.

'Oh Lily, how could you? He whispered very softly.


End file.
